07 My Dark Secret
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Griffin helps a friend putting himself in danger of people finding out his darkest secret.
1. Default Chapter

Title:  07 My Dark Secret

Writer: DelCreed & Griffin

Summery: Jubilee has a problem and Griffin steps in to help her in a most unexpected way, but doing this he may have, unwittingly, revealed his darkest secret.

Rating: R for some light M/M relationship stuff but nothing too over the top… Oops bad pun!

Note: Here is our answer to **Hummergrey's** plot bunny challenge for February 2003 (we know its late, but at least we got around to it)  
  
_1. Sabretooth has trouble sleeping or taking a nap _

_2. Someone loses a favorite piece of their costume _

_3. The broom is missing _

_4. Gambit tries to give up smoking__  
__5. An unexpected kiss happens _

_6. A blue object suddenly appears or is found _

_7. A character trips or falls accidentally and lands on top of someone else _

_8. Money is dropped _

_9. The media gets who is fighting who confused _

_10. Kill off Emma Frost, the White Queen_

Disclaimer:

This is a dimension #2 Griffin story and takes place after '06 Secret Addiction'… gosh who knew Griffin had so many secrets? **Griffin in any dimension is mine, mine I say.  So if you want to use him please ask, submit a blood sample to me and write a 1,000,000 word explanation on what you want to do with him and then I might let you barrow him, the same thing goes for Metallica and the twins Loric and Navar (Hide 'n' Seek)** Marvel owns all the rights to the X-Men, Gen-X and X-Factor, I admit to borrowing them from time to time without their permission I don't make any money from this, or anything else in my life (Being an 'on call' Security Agent doesn't pay all that much folks) 


	2. part A

"My Dark Secret"  
  
By DelCreed  
  
Started: May 26, 2003  
  
Finished: December 4, 2003  
  
Griffin's Note: We really don't know squat about ballet, or what all the moves are called so just go with it okay, we promise not to call any of the moves stuff like 'that bendy leg thing'.  
  
Del: Don't worry I'll try and find a book on ballet or something.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~Jono~  
  
#Griffin#  
  
*****  
  
Jubilee, dressed in a light pink bodysuit and white tights ran quickly about the Snow Valley School franticly searching for something and muttering to herself darkly. Sean, waiting out front, honked the jeep's horn to remind her that he was out there.  
  
"I know, I know keep your hair on Irish." Page, the southern mutant from Kentucky also known as Husk, walked by with their headmistress Emma Frost, she was the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club.  
  
"Miss. Lee aren't you scheduled to be at a dance lesson that starts in-" Emma glanced at her wafer thin, diamond and gold wristwatch, "fourteen minutes?" The jeep honked again as Angelo and Griffin walked in from the living room. Jubilee looked up desperately.  
  
"I can't find my lucky legwarmers, I like looked everywhere… I can't go to class without them!" She then turned to yell out the door, "I'm coming." Page tried to be helpful.  
  
"What do they look like? Do you remember where you had them last? We'll all try and help find them." Page looked at the two boys who nodded in agreement, Jubilee sighed.  
  
"They're blue, with little yellow ducks on them… my mom gave them to me about a month before she di- They're special. I had them for last class but I can't remember after that." Griffin looked at his teammate Angelo, codename Skin because of the 6 feet of extra skin he could manipulate. Jubilee still had trouble talking about her parent's death in a car crash. Learning on that they'd actually been murdered and the crash staged as a cover up didn't help improve her feelings much. The boys rushed off to look in other parts of the mansion. Sean, red faced with anger, barely controlled, stormed in the door just after Page had gone to look in the kitchen.  
  
"Look Lass I've a full day O' work an' I can't be waitin' on ye, you're goin' ta be late as it is, now come on." Jubilee looked at him a moment and sadly picked up her sports bag to followed him out to the jeep. Griffin separated from Angelo, who went to look in the rec room, as he, Griffin, went up to look in his own room for Jubilee's legwarmers. He'd come to realize that people had started to feel so comfortable in the living area he'd created in his attic that they often forgot pieces of themselves when they left. He scanned the crash-pad, saw on the coffee table Jono's CD player, M's latest coloring book waited for her in the old orange recliner he'd recently unearthed at a church bazaar and peeking out from under the big, black, leather couch that 'liked to swallow people' was a hint of blue spotted with yellow, reaching under the couch he snagged it and pulled. It was her legwarmer, but there was only one… he clearly remembered that legwarmers, like legs, came in twos. Griffin went down on his hands and knees to peek under the couch. In his mind's eye he saw the two little dust bunnies from the children's show 'The Big Comfy Couch', that he'd 'only' seen in passing as M watched it once. The Dust bunnies fighting over who'd get the duck covered wooly thing they'd found, then like his big bad daddy Sabretooth, Griffin reached in and yanked the missing legwarmer out from under the couch. To be honest there wasn't a dust bunny in sight under there or anywhere in the whole school for that matter, Emma would have had a fit and fired the cleaning service if there had been.  
  
#J-Lee I found your- # Griffin called out as he raced back down the stairs, only to find the entrance was empty. Page, who was now reading quietly in the salon, looked up and told him,  
  
"You're too late Sean came in and hustled her out to the car, they left about five minutes ago." Griffin looked at the little legwarmers in his hand… was it only him or did the ducks look sad about missing the chance to dance around with Jubilee… yup it was just him. He frowned for a moment then realized something, he Griffin, or Cougar as he'd decided to call himself 'in the field', could not only create illusions, sound effects and use his mind to move things… he could now use his mind to move himself.  
  
#I can fly!# He laughed soundlessly because the solution was so easy, all he had to do was fly over to Jubilee's dance class give her, her lucky legwarmers and fly home. He cast a quick glance around the hall, the coast was clear so he ran for the door and-  
  
"Griffin," His sister Talica's voice startled him as he was about to launch off the front porch into the air. At times like this Griffin often wished he had gotten the heightened scenes like his little brothers Loric and Navar, less people would sneak up on him. "If you're going to Jubilee's dance class maybe you could look into-" Griffin scowled at her,  
  
#No!# He was airborne a second later to avoid any further discussion with her on the subject.  
  
**  
  
Not wanting to be spotted Griffin cast an illusion over himself, if anyone within 300 feet of him looked up, all they'd see was a little fluffy cloud zipping along. Having accompanied Sean once to Jubilee's dance class, Griffin was able to locate the two story red brick building on Main Street easily. He landed soundlessly on the roof and climbed down the side of the building using his claws. Once at ground level he dashed around front and was through the front door looking for Jubilee. What he found was a reception aria and at the front desk, with a board looking young woman in an aerobics outfit looked over at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Looking closer she said, "The arcade is two buildings over." Griffin was a little winded from his flight and almost forgot to move his lips as he said,  
  
#Actually I need to find the- # She cut him off looking at the legwarmers he carried.  
  
"Oh you're with the ballet class, that's right up the stairs on the second floor." Griffin cringed, "Better hurry you're late."  
  
#No I'm not in the class, my friend is, she forgot these and I- um… thank you.# Griffin gave up trying to explain and rushed on up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
A strident voice was shouting at someone about responsibility and dedication, when Griffin reached the top landing of the stairs.  
  
"In dance one must be dedicated, one can not let insignificant things interfere with the thirst to perfect 'the art'. Look what you're tardiness has brought you today Miss. Lee," Griffin poked his head around the doorway and saw a slight, boney woman, with a beaky nose who resembled a black crow, standing over Jubilee waving at the other students, "all of your fellow classmates have already been assigned partners, you it would seam are the odd one out… this means that for the recital you will have to be an understudy or something. You see Prunella and Porter will be dancing together." Jubilee looked even more miserable at those words and Griffin vaguely remembered Jubilee telling him about some guy named Porter Epson, who had 'Good form' and every girl wanted to partner up with him in the coming recital. The dance instructor waved Jubilee off to the bar that ringed the mirrored walls of the dance hall. "Go and stretch, I will try to find you a place somewhere in the show." The blond girl the teacher had pointed to, Prunella, smirked at Jubilee as she walked by. Griffin frowned a moment longer, then stepped into the room and cleared his throat before Madame Jeanmaire could start the recorded piano music. "Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow as the whole class stopped stretching to look at him standing there holding Jubilee's blue, duck covered legwarmers, dressed in his baggy jeans, a green T-Shirt with 'I'm really easy to get along with once you learn to worship me.' written across it in yellow letters.  
  
#I brought something for one of your students.# Griffin saw Jubilee rush over to him, with a sad smile on her face. When she saw her legwarmers in his hand she smiled,  
  
"Oh Griffin you found them, thank you." She hugged him quickly then started to pull them on, using his arm to steady herself. Griffin placed a hand on her waist to help her keep her balance better. "I have to get back in line now… or she'll get even madder at me."  
  
#Don't you mean she'll get meaner?# Jubilee looked up at him.  
  
"You heard?" He nodded, "I didn't want to be in the recital all that much anyway you know." She whispered.  
  
"Miss. Lee whenever you are ready to begin, we are waiting." Jubilee's body stiffened under his hand and Griffin felt his blood boil. Jubilee loved to dance even if it meant putting up with some of the snobbiest people she'd ever met. She had confessed to him that she'd always kept up her lessons, even when she'd been living with the X-Men, only missing a few months during the time she'd lived in a shopping mall right after her folks died.  
  
"Yes, right away Madame." She turned to Griffin, rolling her eyes and shrugged, "Thanks Cougar." She smiled calling him by his new codename. Griffin didn't smile back.  
  
#Don't thank me, maybe you can thank me later… if this works.# With a sigh of resignation at her confused look he let go of her and walked over to the dance instructor. #I'd like to sign up for your classes.# Griffin heard Jubilee gasp behind him as the woman in front of him looked him over hottily and sneered,  
  
"Really."   
  
#I know about your up coming recital. I also overheard that you're one dancer short, I'll be happy to dance with her.# Griffin pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at Jubilee.  
  
"That is a 'kind' offer young man," Madame Jeanmaire said in a way that told you she didn't really care for kindness as she eyed his tall, lean, body in its overly baggy cloths, critically with measuring eyes. "But you are too old to start learning to dance and she is a high level student, with at least seven years of lessons already. She isn't in you league."  
  
#Well that's true enough Madame, to be in my league she'd need about three more years of training.# At the woman's confused look he smiled and said, #I started dancing under the direction of Madame Menard at the age of three. I believe that I'm fully capable of dancing with my friend without embarrassing her.# Griffin assured the stunned woman, who looked at him sharply.   
  
'Is it possible,' She thought to herself, had her old rival had taught this boy? "Where are you from?" She demanded, Griffin shrugged.  
  
#I lived till recently, on the south shore of Montreal, but Madame's school was on the island in the St. Henry district.# She stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowing and asked pointedly,  
  
"I happen to know that for a fact 'ALL' of Arielle's students, those who've studied as long as you say you have, earn themselves nicknames over the years. What is yours?" Griffin shifted nervously; he hadn't told anyone that he'd danced ballet for over ten, nearly eleven years now… not even the twins knew about his lessons. Only Talica and Aunt V had known, because Vertigo was the one who'd signed him up at the age of three as a way to deal with his hyperactivity, and Talica knew because she'd often gone to watch him dance over the years. The woman watched him sharply as she waited for his answer, thinking she'd caught him lying to her.  
  
#I'm called Tiger-Hawk.# His 'voice' was a very low whisper, but his words reached the former 'almost' prima ballerina, she clutched the long silver chain of the locket around her throat in amazement.  
  
"The Tiger-Hawk!" How many times had she heard reports about this boy from La Menard in the letters they still exchanged. 'He moves like poetry to music.' 'He floats in the air like thistledown, but he refuses to become a professional dancer, he dances for fun.' She herself had gone up to Montreal over the summer to see this wonder only to be told that his family had moved away a few months ago. "Can you prove this?" Griffin simply pulled up the edge of his shirt, Jubilee standing next to her teacher could see that there on the lower right side of his ribcage was the tattoo of a stylized bird outlined in black, colored in yellow and orange. Over the bird's head was a yellow crown with a green jewel at its center. Jubilee remembered seeing it before but Griffin had dismissed it has a nothing special. "So it is true," Madame whispered before she turned to announce to her students, "'The Tiger-Hawk' has come to join our classes. I will go get you the proper papers at once Mr.?"   
  
#Darkholm.# Griffin watched her go and Jubilee touched his shoulder.  
  
"Griffin you're- Hey you never said you could dance. Why?"  
  
#I'm doing this for you Jubilee, you have to be in that recital. Logan coming to see you and I want him sit through the whole thing smiling for you." Jubilee shot him a 'get serious' look and he shrugged, #Okay, so I thought I could just forget about dancing, but I'd love to dance again… with you. Only promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Talica or I'm gone, recital or no recital.# She smiled.  
  
"You're a really good friend, but you know Frost and Sean will probably bringing all the Gen to the recital how will you-"   
  
#We'll figure it out later, heck maybe I'll just have to excuse myself for a soda or to go to the little boy's room before our part or something.# Madame was back then, handing him a clipboard with some forms to fill out.   
  
"Well here you are Mr. Darkholm, but I've been thinking. If you danced with Prunella she would compliment you better then Miss. Lee, she has had a year of training more. I know Miss Lee will do very well with Epson, so I'm sure-" Griffin turned and looked at her.  
  
#I'm joining only to dance with my 'friend' Madame, if I'm not with her then I'll leave. Besides you were quite pleased your Prunella/Porter pairing earlier when you were advising J-Lee about not being late for class again.# Madame's lips looked like she'd just sucked on a lemon. #Besides we attend the same privet school, we'll be able to practice there too.#   
  
"Of course, but your style and Miss Lee's errr… don't mesh. She is quite vivacious in her movements, whereas from what Menard has written to me, you are very disciplined and in such controlled of your movements." Griffin accepted this.  
  
#I'll do my best to temper her exuberance Madame.# Griffin then went to a folding chair and for the rest of the class sat watching Jubilee dancing happily… planning how he was going to get away with dancing again, without anyone finding out about it. 'Its not like I can hide it in my underwear drawer with my crochet. Maybe I can stuff it in the linen closet with my towels… no not a good idea to keep things hidden in a closet.' He thought, 'One thing is for sure I'll have to knock some of the rust off my legs, even if its only been about four or five months since I last really danced. Good thing we do lots of exercises and stretching in the danger grotto.' After the class Sean was waiting downstairs to pick up Jubilee, he was surprised to see Griffin walking out with her and some of the other students, girls pointed at him or waved before walking away giggling.  
  
"Lad what are ye doing here?" Griffin shrugged and smiled at Jubilee.  
  
#I found her legwarmers and brought them to sir.# Griffin answered truthfully enough.  
  
"Good lad, so who wants ice cream?" Sean asked still feeling slightly guilty about having shouted at Jubilee earlier.  
  
#"I do!"# the two Gen-Xers coursed together.  
  
** 


	3. Part B

Later back in his attic, Griffin opened an old shoebox, the one he'd thought never to open again, and looked into it.  The bundle made up of his old, baggy, gray jogging pants wrapped around a long green sash and his beat up black dance slippers was unchanged and he chuckled as he drew the cloths out to see his green legwarmers laying at the bottom of the box… waiting.

            #Hi guys, I'm back… Why?  Well lets just say I was foiled by a pair of your relatives, duck covered relatives.#  He went into the bathroom to change as he locked his bedroom door with a thought.

**

Later on:

In the kitchen Page was baking muffins, with a ½ cup of sugar in her hands she turned back to her mixing bowl, only to drop the crystals all over the floor when she came face to face with a gray alien.

            "SKIN!"  She shrieked, realizing who it really was.  She glared as Angelo let his gray skin relax from around his face and head, so his hair and ears returned from where they'd been hidden in the extra folds of skin.  "Look what ya'll made me do."  Sugar was all over the floor at their feet.  *Sigh*  "Now I have ta sweep this up."  Angelo realized she was frustrated because the southern accent she tried so hard to hide, was creeping back into her voice and her I's sounding like ah's, so he put his hand on her arm.

            "It was my fault country mouse; I'll get the broom and clean it up."  He smiled sheepishly,  "But I did look 'good' didn't I?  He asked pulling open the door to the broom closet.

            "Well judgin' from the way I screamed, I don't think you need me to tell ya that."

"Um… Page where is the broom?"  The cupboard was broomless.

**

Attic:

Griffin dressed in his jogging pants rested his leg on the 'bar' he'd created by placing a broom across two tall wooden stools, he then bent from the waist to catch his foot, elongating his spine and warming up his muscles… they were slightly tight, fighting practice and dance it seems uses different muscle groups after all.  Once he felt ready, Griffin stepped to the center of the living room, that had become with all it's furniture pushed close to the wall, a fairly large dance floor, with plenty of room for him to move.  Some of his favorite dance music was playing, the sound tracks from 'Fame' mixed with songs from 'Dance with me' soon had him leaping and executing moves that demanded all his concentration and precision to land them perfectly.  From outside his door Talica listened to the familiar music happily.

            'Finally.'  She thought as she walked away, "He needed to get back to his 'normal' activities, just because one of his dads would bust his hydraulics if he knew his son was a ballet dancer isn't a reason to stop doing something you love.  'I'd bet his three other parents would be thrilled to see how talented he is.'  Talica heard running footsteps coming up the stairs, so she become liquid metal and hid under the hallway carpet.

            "Hey Griffin ya seen the broom anywhere?"  Page called through the locked door, a second later the door opened and the broom floated out,  "Oh thank you… what were ya doin' with it?  She asked.

            #Shusssh… I was hunting dwst wabits.#  Came Griffins disembodied reply, sounding like an unusually happy Elmer Fudd.

**

Next class, for the ride into town Griffin said he wanted to go watch Jubilee having her lesson again and he carried her bag, that looked fuller now, to the van… he'd put his dance things in with hers to smuggle them out of the mansion.

            "Not just going for the lasses who smiled at ye lad?"  Sean teased him.

            #Gosh no, Jubes would 'paff' them if they tried anything, she'll protect me sir.#  Sean watched the young man walk off and he started wondering if it was a wise thing to let relationships develop between fellow teammates to the point that it could lead to 'puppy love'… he cringed thinking of Gambit and Rogue, then considered Scott and Jean.  With a shrug he decided to let fate decide on this one.  

**

Once in class Griffin slipped into the boy's locker room and using a bathroom stall, to keep the other boys from seeing his four foot long tail wrapped around his right leg, he change into his jogging pants, black dance slippers and green legwarmers.  Stepping out of the locker-room he went right to the bar and started warming up, waiting for Jubilee to join him.

**

Girl's locker-room

            "Hey what's the hold up?  Stop blockin' the door already."  Jubilee tried to push her way through and finally succeeded in moving past most of the blockage till she was standing next to Prunella.  She paused to see what had caused the jam and saw… right in front of her, across the room, "Griffin."  She whispered when she saw her teammate and new dance partner stretching at the bar.  Sure she'd seen him dressed casually and in his loose Gen-X uniform but in nothing but baggy gray pants synched in at the waist, with a long green sash around his narrow hips.  Shirtless she could see the muscles flexing in his solid shoulders and smooth chest with every move he made.  The 'Tiger-Hawk' mark standing out on his white skin, as did his small, dark, masculine nipples.

            #Come on J-Lee, start get warmed up or you'll pull something.#  Jubilee almost told him she was feeing warmed up already just watching him, but she picked her jaw up off the floor and took a step towards him.  She stumbled over her own feet and pitched forward into someone.  With her bad luck that someone was Prunella Prellpit *CRASH* both she and Jubes landed on the floor like a ton of bricks.

            "Get.  Off.  Me.  You.  Klutz!"  Prunella hissed every word like a wet cat.  Griffin hurried over, grabbed her around the waist and easily lifted Jubilee up, way up into the air and off the other angry dancer, he then spun away with her in his arms as easily as if they always done this together.  Jubilee's hands came down to rest on his wrists and she did a split in mid air before lowering a leg and pointing her toe.  As Griffin put her down he, expertly, found her point of balance and looking into each other's eyes they froze there, so it looked like they'd practiced the move for ages.  Clapping reached their ears from the office door, Madame Jeanmaire stood there beaming at them… well at Griffin anyway.  Prunella flounced past dragging Porter behind her as he looked at Griffin slack jawed.

            "Show offs."  Prunella sniffed, but comments of, 'wow', 'cool' and a gasped,

           "Totally amazing!"  From Porter Epson, ruined his partner's act of indifference.  Jubilee herself didn't say anything, because her stomach was fluttering so much she was sure if she opened her mouth just then butterflies would have flown out.

**

The dance class went by too fast for Griffin and he was surprised when Madame Jeanmaire called a halt for the day.  It had started out kind of stressfully for him because Madame had asked if he'd dance a piece for them, just so she could judge his skill level for herself 'of course', but he had agreed and put his heart into the music he'd chosen from the teacher's collection, Moonlight sonata.  Round de jambe, Jété, Arabesque, and arm movements that flowed like water as he leapt so high into the air that the girls gasping in awe and the boys casting envious glances at him.  Madame sang his praises to a point he became embarrassed and he was thankful that she'd stop to tell them all the theme of the recital… Fairytales.  Jubilee had cast one look at him, darted a glance down tilting her head back, pretending to look behind him and collapsed laughing on the floor.  Prunella's hand had shot up before Griffin could ask Jubilee what was so funny.

            "Yes, Miss Prellpit?"

            "Porter and I will do 'Sleeping Beauty' Madame."  Prunella smiled at the disappointed looks on some of her fellow classmates faces, Porter looked, for lack of a better word, miffed and Madame asked him,

            "What is the matter Mr. Epson?"

            "Well it would have been nice to be asked what I wanted to do Pru I… I am dancing with you after all."  Madame Jeanmaire looked at him closely and he shifted, "but 'Sleeping Beauty' is okay I guess."  He added grudgingly.  The other students broke up into their pairs to discuss ideas, as Prunella continued arguing with Porter about how to arrange the dance they'd do.  Griffin looked at Jubilee and saw the light of triumph burning in her eyes,

            #From the look on your face I take it you know what fairytale you want us to do?#  Jubes smiled and shrugged.

            "Well, considering you do after all 'have' a tail of your own, I'm kinda thinking we might try for…"  Jubilee leaned in to whisper into his ear, "'Beauty and the Beast' you could dance it wearing a mask, with your tail out."  Griffin thought about it for all of three seconds and smiling he shot his hand up into the air in a perfect imitation of Prunella.  Madame looked over and saw him.

            "Yes Mr. Darkholm?"

            #Miss. Lee and I will be doing a scene from 'Beauty and the Beast' and we'd prefer to dance last if we may.#  Smiling at JUbilee again he whispered, #You could ask Hank to come and see you dance it, he'd enjoy that.#  After that they started going over which part of the story they'd do.  #After all we only have ten minutes.#  Griffin reminded Jubilee who was close to getting carried away with ideas.

            "I really like the ending where the Beast is mad that Belle isn't back, he gets sad and starts to die, all that time she is rushing to get to him.  We could split the stage, on one side you dance the Beast going thought all his emotions as I rush around on my side like I'm trying to get to you.  Then I'll arrive just as you collapse, I'll cry on you as you die-" 

#I'm touched that you care.#  He joked.

"Then you come back to life and we dance together till we pretend to kiss and the mask falls off, we could have the lights go off then or you can cast an illusion of someone else's face over yours or just stop with your back to the audience or something since you don't want anyone to know that you, you… well that you can dance."  Griffin was amazed by how quickly his friend's mind worked; it just went to show why just about everyone in the Gen looked to her for battle plans, even M sometimes.

#Sounds like a plan partner.  Did I tell you I set up the crash pad as a practice aria, my room is now off limits in the evenings till we've practiced, we'll tell everyone you're rehearsing in privet for the recital.#  Just then Madame held up her hands for silence, the class hushed. 

"I have another surprise for you, I have word that my friend Julian L'Art, who dances with the New York City Ballet Company has agreed to perform a number at the beginning of our recital."  Mummers broke out all over the room, many had heard of L'Art, Griffin didn't really care more or less and he was happy to see Jubilee wasn't impressed either.  Prunella and Porter on the other hand looked like Madame had just announced Christmas would come twice this year.  "Now the recital will be in one month's time and I'd like you all to remember to ask your families how many plan on attending so they can purchase tickets and reserve places before I open sales to the public.  This year we will be reserving a much larger hall, so feel free to offer tickets to your friends too, only 13$ each 20$ if they buy tickets at the public price."  Griffin had sudden visions of the book 'The Chocolate War' and shuddered as he went over to Madame.

#Would it be possible for you to address me only as Tiger-Hawk in everything to do the performance?  I want to surprise some friends and my family later on in the evening.#  Madame looked doubtful then shrugged,

"Very well, it would add a bit of drama to the event, having a mystery dancer as our final performance.  Are you sure you will not reconsider being Prunella's partner?"  Griffin looked over at where Porter was being shoved around by Prunella and shook his head.

#I'm positive Madame.#

"You could become a professional dancer anytime you wanted, Menard said you dance for fun, you could reconsider… and announce your decision at the end of our recital."  Griffin shook his head, dancing was fun and…

#I'm in a new school and I've only just found my family.  I want to spend my time just now getting to know my parents-#  'all four of them.'  Griffin thought before finishing,  #...and I need to concentrate on my studies.#  By the time Sean arrived to get them Griffin was back in his street cloths and looked like he hadn't done anything other then watch his best friend take a dance lesson.

"So how was your class Lass?"  Their headmaster asked once they were in the car.

"Amazing, I was chosen to dance with the mystery dancer, but we have to get family and friends to buy tickets to the recital."  Sean saw the look of dislike on her face.

"Ye'll be sellin' more tickets with a smile than with that frown on yer face Lass, put me down fer one and I'll buy one for whoever wants to go at school."  Jubilee light up.  "That's more like it."

"Thanks Irish."

#I'll go too Jubes.#  Griffin said winking behind Sean.  Once back at the school Emma, Page, Jono, Talica, Artie, Leach, M and Angelo, after a pointed glair from Griffin, the twins Loric and Navar, all asked to be put down for a ticket to see Jubilee's ballet recital.  A quick phone call to Logan in Westchester soon had him calling back to reserve eight more tickets for himself and most of the X-Men, who were more then happy to attend the recital to too.

**

Westchester:

Logan was on the phone in the rec-room, talking with Jubilee when he turned to the assembled X-Men and asked, 

"Hey guys Jubes is goin' to be in a dance recital in a month, who wants to go and see her?"  The room was quiet as the X-Men looked at each other… Logan covered the phone with his hand.  "Look I ain't goin' ta be sittin' there alone like some old pervert."  He popped his claws, everyone stopped breathing till Jean turned and smiled at Scott, who sighed and held up two fingers.  Storm raised a hand as Hank still looked undecided.  "Kid chose to dance to 'Beauty and the Beast' she would really like you to go Hank."

"Then indeed tell her I shall happily attend,"  Henry McCoy smiled but mumbled under his breath, "and pray to 'God' Jubilee dances first so I can leave early."  Remy and Bobby shook their heads no and stood united; Bobby didn't want to go because he was still kinda in the process of coming out of the closet, and he thought being seen at a ballet yelled 'I'm Gay!' with only going to a gay bar and opening a florist shop screaming it louder.  Remy on the other hand, who liked ballet, didn't want to go because he didn't want to watch a bunch of armatures ruining it.  Logan added a fanged scowl to the six adamantium claws already displayed and both men decided to change their minds.

"Two more tickets here Wolverine."  Bobby said, he could hear the closet door closing a little more behind him.  Logan smiled as his claws slid out of sight, then he took a moment to call out to Xavier and 'ask' the wheelchair bound man if he wanted to join them.  Rarely did Logan call out to Charles mentally, he preferred to 'Walk up and talk to your face, not your brain Chuck.'  As he'd say, so Xavier found that to get Logan out of his head as quickly as possible he had to say 'yes'.  Logan uncovered the receiver, finished his call then said to everyone in the room.  "Kid's really happy you'll all be there." 

"Who is she dancing with anyway?  Last I heard about her lessons the name of some young kid named Epsonsalts or some-whosit came up."  Bobby asked as Logan bristled, the thought of his kid dancing with some guy in tights made him uncomfortable.

"She said the teach' put her with a new student, some kind of amazing, 'mystery' dancer.  Probably some skinny, tight assed, little-" Logan broke off as Remy raised his eyebrow at him, daring him to continue along his line of thinking.  "Um… whiner."  Bobby stood and left the room via the French doors to the tetras and stood by the railing.  Remy followed a moment later and wrapped his arms around Bobby's waist.

"Dat Logan, he hurt you feelin's Cher?"  Bobby shook his head, sighed and turned to look at Remy.

"No, Logan would never do anything to hurt us; he was just being protective of Jubes."

"Den what' wrong, you been quiet all mornin'."  Bobby looked Remy straight in the eye.

"I want to tell my folks about 'Us', I want to walk into my parent's house and say 'Mom, Dad this is Remy LeBeau the most amazing man I've ever met and he'd my lover."  Remy beamed with joy.  "I'm sick of 'Hiding' behind words like 'Teammate' and 'Fellow X-Man' I want to stand up and tell the world even if they never speak to me again I'll know I did the right thing… because I love you."

"Cher, oh cher… Remy he be so proud to stand der wit' you when you do dat, love you too."  He tightened his hold on Bobby and kissed him, but when Bobby pulled back Remy saw he wasn't smiling, that there was actually an odd look on Bobby's face.  "What is it mon amour?"

"You've been smoking."

"So?"

""Your mouth tastes um… well, it tastes… nasty."  Remy was shocked, him taste 'nasty'.  Bobby tried to take it back,  "Look its just that I'm not all that use to the taste I guess, maybe if I started smoking too I… um might not notice it."  Remy was even more stunned, Bobby was willing to start something like smoking to try and please him.

"Non, Bobby dis smokin' is a 'nasty' thin' Remy he shouldn't be doin' it either, should've stopped long ago."  The Cajun took the soft pack from the fold in his T-shirt sleeve and crushed it in front of Bobby.  "I quit, no more will der be another time when I kiss you dat you ever have to make dat face again."

"Unless you have liver and onions."  Bobby joked, then threw his arms around the taller man,  "Remy you really mean it?  Thank you so much."  Remy hugged him back as he hoped Hank had some of those patch things for him, and maybe some gum… lots of gum.

"Come on, Remy let you choose an interestin' place to stick a patch on him."  Bobby grabbed his hand and they went off to see the X-Men's resident blue physician.

"Hey we could stick it in the middle of your forehead, like Sinister dose."  Bobby crowed before he ran off to hide behind Hank

**


	4. Part C

Back in Snow Valley:

"Wow, that's like 20 tickets!"

#Um… don't you mean 19?#  Griffin counted on his fingers again.

"No it's 20 with yours."  She gave him a pointed look.

#Oh right, mine.#  He smiled.  #Can't forget me or nothing will get off the ground.#  He teased her.  #Come and see how I set up the crash pad for you J-Lee.#  He offered and they went off together to his room.  Sean smiled to see how helpful the boy was, Emma just looked confused and walked off shaking her head.  Once in Griffin's room he said to Jubilee,  #We'll be able to work here on our presentation.#

"Its perfect Griffin, wow look at all this room!"  Jubilee said turning on the balls of her feet in the cleared space.

#That's because everything slides and fits easily under the low parts of the roof, in the spaces where people can't stand up straight.#  True enough, all the low furniture did fit under the eves leaving the polished pine floor clear for them to dance around on.

"But what if some one comes up here?"  Jubilee asked.

#Well you're dancing and I'll be hiding in the bathroom or I'll fly out the skylight and hide on the roof.#  He shrugged.  #Anyway I've got my early warning system up and running again.#  He pointed to the red cop light hidden partially in the shadows it would flash if one of the pressure pads, hidden under the hall carpet, was stepped on. 

"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat, we can start on choosing music for this 'Beast' tomorrow ok?" 

#Sure, you know we can each do our own thing till we come to the part where the Beast and Belle meet, for say two minutes, then you're cry over me and I revive that should go on for about a minute or so.  I figure that leaves about six to seven minutes of time to dance together.#  Jubilee nodded happily.

"Sounds good, do you want to look through your music for some stuff, I'll go through mine too and we can compare, maybe make our own mix or something."

#Great, but why don't you ask Jono for help with the music mixing he's the best in the school.#

"That's a fantastic idea; I'll ask him after we choose a style for the music."  She was about to leave his room but turned back,  "Griffin, thanks for being my partner… you're way more fun and a lot nicer then Porter any day.  I mean he dances okay and all but you are incredible, I've seen you fight in the grotto but when you dance you move differently, with so much more confidence."  

#Ya, the next time we need to run after someone in the grotto I'll toss in a 'Grand Jété' just for you.#  Jubilee went off to her room to wash up for dinner still laughing.  Alone Griffin sat on the floor in the middle of his converted living area, 'when you dance you move differently, with so much more confidence.'  Jubilee's words crept up on him, it was true he did feel freer when he danced then when he was in a training situation, because he'd been holding back the music in his heart when he trained to fight… hiding part of who he was, and this part was a much more serious thing to hide then his fondness for yarn.  'I've got some soul searching to do.'  Griffin told himself with a long sigh.

**

From the doorway Talica quietly watched her brother's serious face, with a slight smile she decided to talk to him later about an extra practice in the grotto with the twins, he had a lot on his mind to sort out.

**

Time flew for Griffin and Jubilee, they chose their music, Jubilee then asked Jono for his help and ended up with a wonderful opening guitar riff for her 'Trying to get to the Beast' part and the rest of the music became truly amazing once the resident, leather clad, musician got his two cents in.  The two dancers practiced during free time from classes at school and on weekends Griffin continued to 'accompany' Jubilee to her dance classes.  In class Madame viewed each pair's routine then gave pointers corrected positions, or pointed out ways of making things look better… then she reminded them that costumes were left up to them also.

"Griffin what will you wear?  You can't wear those ratty old jogging pants."  Jubilee panted one evening as they finished a run-through of their number.  "I've already got costume all made, its yellow and the skirt looks like wisps of white smoke.  I had the 'Shi-ar unstable molecule' thingy make it."

#I've been working on my costume too, don't worry.  'I'm using gold and brown, but I want some orange 'fur' so I'm using yarn to make furry looking legwarmers and arm covers, I think those over a brown bodysuit should work out well.  I just need to make a mask of some kind with ears and beast-like teeth added on.#

"Why don't you use the unstable molecule maker for your bodysuit and the mask."  Jubilee suggested, "Remember to leave a hole for your tail."

#I was thinking about that, what if someone pulls it?#  Griffin asked running his fingers nervously through the reddish/gold hair that tipped his long lion like tail.

"I'll be pulling something on them."  Jubilee assured him with a wicked grin before she got up to start the music over again.  "What do you say we run through our together dance again then call it a day?"

#Why I'd be happy to dance with ya little lady.#  Griffin drawled in a southern accent and they took their positions as the music began again.

**

Washington D.C. X-Factor HQ:

The large golden man was named Victor Creed, to the rest of the world he was recognized as the ferocious mutant Sabretooth, but right now he tossed restlessly on the leather couch in X-Factor's main waiting room.  He often came here to rest because seldom did anyone come to visit the Government sponsored mutant group, people preferred to contact them by phone, so the waiting room was actually quite a privet place to catch some z's.  Well it would have been if the one trying to sleep wasn't endowed with heightened hearing anyway.  Vic's eyes cracked open slightly and he snarled, because he could clearly hear Mystique talking to Forge in his office, even with the door closed.  Victor gave up trying to nap and listened more attentively instead.

            "Forge I want to see my children."  Victor quirked his head,

            ' 'stique's feelin' hennish again, she just saw 'em  last month, must be that time again.'  Vic smirked as Forge cleared his throat.

            "Frost doesn't think visits from their 'incarcerated' parents are good for the boys and Talica at this point."  He indicated the restraining collar she wore, it was one he'd made and programmed so she couldn't morph into any known person without permission.

            "What!  The 'former' white queen thinks I'm a bad influence!  I'm being rehabilitated aren't I, I'm paying my debts to society.  Forge I want to see 'MY' children!"  Forge sighed, what could he do she had a point, and who would it hurt Mystique was after all corporative… most of the time.

            "Well, it could be a surprise for them, I guess."  Forge tried to sound reluctant, but he too had wanted to go see the kids, the new games and learning programs he'd devised for Griffin's gaming console were waiting to be delivered to Gen-X why not hand deliver them and have a rematch with Talica.  Considering Talica could 'Talk' to the computers in things like he could, she was the only one who could offer him a real challenge in a video game.  "Okay we'll go for a weekend soon."  Mystique smiled satisfied till the door flew open and Victor sauntered in and sat down on the corner of the desk.

            "Sounds good to me to, my schedule is clear so hell why not peek in on the cubs, whatever should I pack?"  With a shit-eating grin he left the office, where Forge and Mystique stood mouths open and closing but no words coming out of them.  'This will be a real surprise.  Funny now that I think about it I really have miss the little buggers.'  Vic did a spin and even jumped into the air he was so pleased with himself.

**

A few days later a knock on the door was the only warning Sean, Emma and the Gen-X had before Forge, Mystique and Sabretooth showed up and invited themselves to breakfast.  It was also the morning of the dance recital.  Griffin smiled as he greeted two of his parents then ducked he into the broom closet to hyperventilate, Jubilee found him there nearly pulling his hair out in frustration.

#Now, he comes here for a visit now, of all times it had to be now!#  Griffin howled.

"Relax the recital is tonight and they can't possibly want to come see it.  Come on, honestly Griffin this is Sabretooth, do you really see him at a ballet recital, besides all the tickets are sold out… because Prunella's mom invited most of her friends from the newspaper to cover the event."  Jubilee didn't mention that a local TV news station would also be there too.  Over breakfast Mystique heard about the event and said she'd like to attend, only to be told there were no tickets left to be had.  Mystique happened to see Emma smile at the stove, where she was working on making oatmeal, a recent culinary accomplishment.

"Here let me do that Frost, you already do 'so' much for everyone around here, especially my children."  Mystique took the pot from her and served Arty, Leach, and Emma first, then she served the twins, Griffin and Victor heaping servings, because with their healing factors they were big eaters.  "Oh look its all gone… should I make more?"  She smiled sweetly.  Everyone else declined as they saw the odd looks on the faces of those eating the oatmeal.  By the third spoonful the twins were the only ones still eating the lumpy stuff… each wanting to see who would stop first.  After that Sean left with Jubilee and Griffin for the theater.  Griffin having said he'd volunteered to 'help out' with things like the stage and sets, which he had, as long as it was for Jubilee.  By the time the X-Men arrived at the school that afternoon so had a case of food poisoning, which was traced back to Emma's cooking by Hank.  Thanks to their healing factors Griffin, the twins and Vic were fine and hadn't felt a thing, Artie, Leach and Emma weren't so lucky.  In the med-bay McCoy dosed them all with fruit salts and saw to it the three ill patients got some rest.  Emma felt like she was dieing and when the recital was mentioned she groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.  "Well we can't let those tickets of theirs go to waste now can we? So Forge and I will use them tonight… Victor will be joining us too."  When Sabretooth, who till then had been quite happy playing in the woods with the twins, learned how he was going to spend the evening he groaned and even offered to lock himself in a detention cell instead.

"Do I have to?"  He implored Mystique when he caught up with her outside her room, before she went to get ready for the show.  She smiled.

"Now Vic our boys need to see us doing normal things together."

"An' you think watching a bunch of frails hopping around in fluffy skirts is 'normal'?"  He asked her.

"Oh hush, I went through a lot to get those tickets fuzz-face so put a sock in it."  Vic's eyes went wide.

"Hey you poisoned me! You poisoned your own kids and three other people to go to a junior poof fest!"

"Yes, and it was only a little poison, why are you complaining you don't get sick and neither do our boy."

"Nice work."  She smiled evilly.

"The only way that particular poison can actually kill anyone is if its mixed with a rather cheep pheromone compound found in a vile smelling perfume from France."  Just then an alarm sounded in the hall and McCoy was called to the med-bay.  "Oops."  Mystique said with a grin.  "My bad."

**

Med-Bay:

Beast ran into the Med-bay and bounded to Emma Frost's bedside.  Alarms blared and the heart monitor was flat lining.

"Oh my stars and garters… Emma Frost is dead!."  Hank rushed forward to administer a shot of the serum he'd just mixed in the lab then he started CPR.  With in moments a shocked voice screeched,

"McCoy get your lips off me!"  From the hall Bobby and Remy sniggered, and in the upstairs hall Vic and Raven sighed… well they'd almost gotten rid of the main obstacle between them and their children.  By that evening Emma, Artie and Leach were much better, but not well enough to attend the show, so after Sean promised to get it all on film, they waved the others off as, for appearances sake, Mystique took on Emma's form and face.

**

Meanwhile at the theater:

After breakfast Sean had dropped Jubilee an Griffin off at the theater Madame Jeanmaire had rented for the recital and Griffin lugged the bags inside following Jubilee to the dressing rooms back stage.  The girls were in one large room and the boys in another, at the door Griffin paused to look around.  There was no cover to hide behind to change so his tail wasn't seen and of course there was the 'other' problem he had to take care of too. Griffin swung around and grabbed Jubilee before she disappeared into her changing aria.

            #J-Lee, I have a problem.#  Jubilee looked at him, #I can't hide my tail if I change in there.#  He whispered.

"Um, maybe we can find a hidden corner, somewhere and I can stand guard while you change."  She suggested, so they placed their bags just inside the changing room doors and started to look.  A half hour later Griffin's disembodied voice whispered in Jubilee's ear, she was in the prop room at the time inspecting a large wooden wardrobe, surprised she let out a shriek and turned to run form the room.  In the doorway, across the room, she saw Griffin standing there laughing silently.  "Griffin, I can't dance if I've been scared to death!"

#Well that would solve my problem.  Sorry, I found something, come look.#  He led her passed the other students who'd just started arriving, then they tiptoed passed Madame Jeanmaire into a darkened corner by a narrow stair that led up to a catwalk and the lighting grid, it was piled high with bits of sets, and rolling crates.

"I'm so not going up there."   Jubilee murmured.

#You won't have too look.#  He showed her that tucked under the stairs was a door, with green paint peeling off it.  Griffin flung the door open like a he was revealing a treasure, and it was.  A little room, painted in light yellow, that held only a long vanity table with a mirror, sounded with lights, it took up one whole wall and on the opposite wall was a cloths rack.  Jubilee inspected a smaller door at the back of the room and gasped,

"It has it's own bathroom!  Okay lets get our things and move in."  She crowed.

#Our things?#  Griffin asked.

"Well ya, you think I want to see Prunella anymore then I have to?"

#Okay, I'll share.#  They checked the aria before stepping out into the light, #Okay the coast is clear.#  He whispered as he called up a quiet version of the music from 'mission imposable' with his sound effect power as they made their way to get their bags and quickly returned to the room.  Jubilee hung up her costume on the clothing rack and spread out some paper toweling on the vanity top, so she could set out her make-up kit.  That done they stepped out and Griffin locked the door with a thought.  #This way no one else will go in if they find the door.#

"Was it locked when you found it?"  Griffin didn't reply.  "Oh nice you stole a room."

#Guess I take after half my parents.#  Griffin said referring to Sabretooth and Mystique.

"Someday remind me I've got to show you the files on 'The Dark Phoenix.  Jean wasn't always a goodie, same for Professor X."

#Really?#  Griffin was shocked.

"Oh ya, I saw the files and some photos to prove it."  By then they'd reached the stage where Madam Jeanmaire was collecting music tapes and CDs from groups and labeling them clearly with which tracks or sides had to play for the student's numbers.  Then there were all kinds of questions to be asked and the students familiarized themselves with the size of the stage.  The lighting technician arrived and took notes on what kind of lighting each group wanted done.  Griffin handed him a sheet of paper that had what to do and the timing for it written clearly beside it.


	5. Part 2

"Good, this is the clearest instructions I've gotten, one kid had pizza sauce on his and one girl told me to just put a spot light on her and keep it there.  I asked her what she wanted done to the rest of the stage but she'd walked off, her partner said he liked purple lights, to make his costume look more royal."  Griffin and Jubilee recognized the latter two as Prunella and Porter.  After that students broke up into groups to eat the lunches they'd brought, so Jubilee and Griffin went back to their room and he surprised her by pulling an insolated picnic basket from a bag he'd carried in.

#Sean and I went to KFC last night; I hid some chicken in the back of the walk in fridge.#  He explained as he dished up the chicken, macaroni salad, biscuits, salad and even set aside a container of chocolate pudding.

"There is so much." She said looking at all the food spread out on the vanity.

#I eat a lot remember, besides we have plenty of time to eat and digest it some before we go up last.#  Jubilee smiled as she grabbed up a piece of chicken,

"Good point lets dig in."  Griffin joined her and even pulled out a can of 'jolt' cola for her and one of 'Brio' for himself.  "Eeew, you still drink that stuff, I didn't know it came in can form."  She said.

#Dad found it on his last trip to Canada with X-Factor, so he brought me back a case.#  Jubilee was surprised,

"Sabretooth brought you back a present from a trip he took?"

#Ya, brought the twins chicken wing flavored chips, and mom found Talica some magnetic jewelry that sticks to her.#  It was odd to think of Creed doing something thoughtful for some one else, but she didn't say so to Griffin.  "That was nice of them to bring you all something."

#Well dad had made Forge stopped in a convince store for s few cases of beer at the time.  I miss Montreal sometimes, I mean I went to school on the island, dance class, visit friends, malls and saw movies.  One food I really miss is a good poutine.#

"What is poo-teen?"  Jubilee said the odd word slowly.

"Pure French Canadian cooking, you take French fries toss on some fresh curd cheese and drown it all in brown gravy.  Some times you can get it with chicken or instead of gravy they put meat sauce on it, and call it an 'Italian' poutine.#  Jubilee smiled at Griffin's enthusiasm but thought,

'Curd cheese?  Ug.'  After lunch last minute set problems were ironed out, arguments between dancers ensued over who's make-up had been taken by whom.  In their oasis of calm Griffin and Jubilee relaxed.

#Would you like the last grape?#

"No, you can have it-" Prunella's screech vaguely reached their ears,

"Where is my tutu!?  Who took it?"

"… I'm full."  Jubilee finished as if she hadn't been interrupted.  By the time parents, guest and the rest of the audience started to arrive, Griffin stood up.

#I'd better go out front and tell them not to wait for me, I don't want them to stand outside wondering where I am all night.#

"Good idea, tell Wolvie I said hi."  Jubilee asked as she turned to take down her costume, "I'll start getting dressed now, so lock the door behind you okay?"

#Sure.#  Griffin hurried out and almost ran over Porter, who surprised by his sudden appearance form the dark, fell over.  #Sorry, you okay?  Here let me give you a hand.#  Griffin held out his hand and Porter looked at it a moment then smiled.

"Oh thanks, I'm fine; I was just… well taking a break from Prunella."  Porter told Griffin who saw that Porter was wearing gray tights, a lavender coat trimmed in silver, and lavender dancing slippers.  The whole thing was rather dull in color but not too bad.  "Pru doesn't like my costume.  My mother made it for me."  Porter confided.

#I can't see why, she wouldn't.  Um… Porter you can let go of my hand now.#  Porter let go then waved before he hurried off.  Griffin's eyes went wide, the back of Porter's tights were baggy and they looked like he'd had an 'accident' in them.  'I have got to remember to tell J-Lee about that.'  Reaching the door to the lobby Griffin ducked out and scanned the room for his friends.  Victor Creed standing six and a half feet tall and looked very out of place was easy to spot in the crowd of people.  #Hay dad!  What are you doing here, I thought the show was sold out?#  Griffin was surprised, 'Never say never Jubilee.'  He thought to himself.

"It is, but those two other kids, the green and pink ones, and Frost weren't feelin' so good after you left and decided they should stay in tonight."  Victor explained to his son glumly,  "Raven, Forge and me got to come after all."

#Oh, oh well that's um… good.#  Just then Griffin caught sight of Emma,  #Wait you said Frost stayed at the school.#  By then Emma had reached them and heard Griffin.

"She did," The ice blue eyes became yellow for a moment and she winked at him, "I'm standing in for her."  His shape-shifting mother told him in her own voice.  A moment later Griffin, did feel a little happier because he'd just seen Emmy Johnson and her daughter entering the theater to take seats 3 and 5, in the 13th row center, he knew this because he'd sent them the tickets in a card that had only one word in it 'Surprise'.

#Well I just came to tell everyone that one of the workers didn't show, so I'll be backstage all night, but you guys go on in.#  Griffin explained before he returned back stage to get ready for his part in the show.  In the little room Jubilee was still dressing, so he waited outside the door for her to let him in when she was done.  The door soon opened and Griffin starred at his teammate, Jubilee was a vision.  #Wow you look like a living doll.#  He gushed before he could stop himself.  Jubilee saw the genuine awe on his face and beamed at him. 

"Okay so I'll leave and you can get ready now- What?"  Jubilee saw the distressed look on his face.  "Don't tell me you're having cold feet now!"

#No its just, J-lee I can't get dressed.#

"Why not… *gasp* you forgot your costume!" 

#No, its here its just that with my claws I can't get it on without ripping it to shreds… I tried last night and had to sneak to the Shi'ar molecule maker for a new one this morning.#

"Why didn't you program it to make you something claw proof?"

#Tried that, it spit out a costume that looked like an armadillo.  The thing is if I had help to put it on I'd be fine.#  Jubilee paused and looked at him a moment.

"Are you saying you want me to help dress you?"  He nodded.  "Okay, come on."  She hauled him bodily back into the small room,  "We better hurry we still have make-up to do."  As Griffin stripped to his underwear, plain black, Jubilee pulled his brown and gold bodysuit out of the bag and shook it till red/gold fur that covered the collar; cuffs and the calves lay nicely.  She turned holding it ready for Griffin to slide one of his legs into it.  Her eyes nearly popped from her head when she saw him standing there in just his black 'modified' underwear… he was blushing and his eyes burnt a hole into the floor because he refused to look at her.  "Maybe you should dance in that, the girls would drool."  That made Griffin's eyes snapped to her's and he smiled.

#Drool hu?  I wouldn't want just any girl drooling over me J-Lee.#  His was sincere but Jubilee shook herself, concentrating again on the task at hand.  Griffin's costume was skintight and it took a bit of pulling on her part to get it on him, but the effect was worth it, his shoulders were wider because of the fur collar and once he cast the 'beast' mask over his face he'd still have everyone's attention.

"So," Jubilee grunted adjusting the laces on his boot-like dance shoes, "this is the reason you always wear baggy clothes, even in training, your claws get in the way?"

#Ya, I'm getting better about everything else and I'm not worried about touching people anymore but when I'm dressing if I'm in a rush I can ruin things… I don't think now would be a good time to do that.#  Jubilee smiled as she started her make-up.  #Would this be a bad time to mention I have to go to the bathroom?#  At her incredulous look he smiled,  #Kidding... boy your face just got really red.#  Griffin watched her a moment then decided to put some make-up on too, so the other student's wouldn't comment about his lack of it, and the less illusions he had to hold in place the more he could concentrate fully on the dance.  Jubilee saw him reaching for the eyebrow pen.

"Just don't put so much on you look like a transvestite."  Once he was done he looked himself over in the mirror, the fur ruff gave him a lion like look, and the furred cuffs made his fingerless gloves and clawed fingers into paws.  "Happy you had the Shi'ar sim you up real looking fur instead of that yarn… they were cool though."  She added when she saw an odd look of affront cross her friend's face at the mention of the yarn 'fur' he'd some how been able to create for his first costume.  Griffin took the time as Jubilee finished up her make-up to view her costume too.  The skirt didn't resemble the flat, stiff, pancake of the tutu Prunella was flouncing around in, it was wispy white like smoke and it slowly became yellow to blend into the bright yellow corset like top with its little white cap sleeves.

#Hey J you put on anymore of that eyeliner and Bambi is going to mistake you for his mom.#  She laughed and put down the stick and turned to look at his make-up job.  She gawked at him, there he sat in make-up and he still managed to look masculine in it somehow.  Looking at himself again in the mirror Griffin smiled.  #Wow J-Lee I look… I can't believe I'm saying this, I look good.  Heck I'd date me.#  Jubilee was about to reply about pride going before the fall, when they heard Madame Jeanmaire introducing Julian L'Art to the audience and his musical selection start.

"You want to go watch him?"  Jubilee asked, Griffin looked around and shrugged.

#Sure, anyway we don't need to poke ourselves with a fork to know we're done here, all we can do now is wait then stretch-out before our turn.#  They joined the other students who watched, hidden in the wings.  On stage stood a man, thin, silent, oozing arrogance in some of the tightest leotards Griffin had ever seen,  #How can he breath in those.#  He asked in an aside to Jubilee.

"Breath?  How will he ever be able to father children after wearing them?"  She returned.  Prunella poked her in the side.  "Hey quit poking me lady."  

"I'm not."  Jubilee looked down.

"Well your skirt is, you could put someone's eyes out with that umbrella you tied around your waist."  Griffin looked over and noticed Porter Epson standing there, the boy had so much eye liner on it look like he had two black eyes.

#I think Porter already found that out.#  The lights were up and the man on stage, finished posing, began to dance, oh he had a style, a kind of fluid movement, but underneath it all there was a lack of something, that you just couldn't place your finger on.  Griffin knew what it was, there was no power, no deep feeling, the man before him didn't find dancing fun anymore… to him it was only a job now.

**

Sean sat there, tenth row center, with a video camera glued to his right eye, half heartedly following the man dancing on stage.  Off to his right he heard Bobby whispering to Remy,

"I bet you he has a pair of socks stuff down his front."

"Na, dat a towel for sure cher."  Remy joked back.

"Kleenex."  Page whispered.

"Na dat Kleenex for de girls, dat is a towel."  Page huffed,

"No, I need a Kleenex."  She said blushing.

"Oh here you go Page."  Jean popped open her huge handbag and pulled out a little plastic package full of neatly folded squares.

"Thank you."  Page chirped, as Sean finally having enough hissed, 

"Shush, ye be ruinin' the video."  There was silence then till Scott gave a little cough, then as if it had been a cue others started to cough, Emmy Johnson sneezed and Logan burped and Vic sniggered.  "Quiet."  Sean glared; his right eye had a red ring around it from the viewer of the camera.  Sabretooth protested,

"Hey, I'll have you know the other thing I did was silent."  The twins looked over at him and their noses wrinkled.

"Oh Pop you-"

"Cut the cheese!"  They whispered, but the Xer's around heard them.  Smiling Vic looked at his sons and only then remembered that unlike Griffin these two had inherited his heightened sense of smell.

"Um… sorry guys."  He whispered for theirs ears alone as he ruffled their hair.  The sound of applause around them and the lights coming up on the stage let Vic know he'd survived the first act, on stage Julian bowed as an uppity blond haired girl, wearing a pancake, strolled out of the wings and gave him flowers.  "Oh please, who gives a guy flowers… really."  Bobby looked at Remy stricken.

"Der are dose who know dat flowers add a little color to a room, dey freshen up de place an' its nice to be surprised wit' dem."  Remy looked down at the red rose that had arrived at the snow valley school for him, now pinned to his black suite coat, and over at the contrasting white rose Bobby had shown up wearing, he smiled then added,  "Sour grapes cause no one ever give you flowers homme."  After L'Art's performance the audience saw Cinderella dance at the ball with her prince, little red riding hood met the wolf in the woods, King Author dance with the lady of the lake, and The nutcracker dance with Clara.  The intermission was called and nearly everyone stood to stretch their legs and go get a refreshment.  As Bobby waited for his turn in line he felt someone's eyes on him, it made a spot itch between his shoulder blades, turning to look his eyes met those of Julian L'Art.  Still dressed in his dance costume, Julian stood off to one side signing autographs, he smiled at Bobby.  Bobby quickly looked away and found he was next to be served, so he selected a chocolate bar and dug into his pocket for some change, a coin fell to the floor and he bent to retrieve it.  Only to drop the rest of the coins he held a moment later as he let out a startled yelp, because someone had pinch his bottom.  Bobby spun around his ice blur eyes snapped up to the smiling face of Julian L'Art.

"Good evening, did you enjoy my dancing golden one."  Bobby sputtered,

"You pinched me."

"Yes I did, but it was you how offered so lovely a target to me… I could not resist."  Julian smiled his 'king of the world' smile, "Join me for coffee, when this torture is over."  The dancer's command grated on Bobby, who was saved from replying as Remy rushed in, sunglasses over his red on black eyes.

"Bobby what's wrong?  Remy heard you cry out from de men's room."  Remy took in the coins on the floor Bobby's pink face and the possessive look on the dancers face.  Julian interrupted anything Bobby might have said,

"Oh you're with someone already,"  He took in Remy's reddish hair, beautiful face and he sneered at the sunglasses, Julian hated red hair so even if the face was wonderful he said, "You can tell him to get lost, then we can enjoy ourselves."  Remy frowned at the man now undressing 'his' lover with faded blue eyes and shot him a sizzling glair, making sure the dancer could see that his eyes glowed red behind the glasses.  L'Art gasped in shock as Remy pulled out a large bill from his wallet, turned to the table and bought an assortment of candy for Bobby... because that had obviously been what Bobby had been trying to do before that towel toting dancer had interrupted him.  Placing the hoard of candy into Bobby's hands Remy placed an arm around his waist and they started to head back to their seats.  

"Ha, the young ones always go for money over talent… at first.  I bet the fake French accent helps too."  Remy spun back, looked L'Art right in the eye ready to-  Storm was suddenly there, she stopped him by saying,

"Remy let it go, you know Bobby wouldn't like a scene over this."  Bobby came over and said,

"Right about now I would Storm, I really would.  That guy is vile."  Bobby corrected her.  Remy smiled and turned back to L'Art.

"Homme, why would Bobby go wit' you, once you loose dat towel an' you standin' still an' not out there dancing clumsy you got notin' to offer… and de accent is Cajun."  To prove his point that Julian looked clumsy Remy executed a fluid series of movements that with his natural agility became a mesmerizing little dance even Griffin would have been hard pressed to try and recreate.  Julian flushed as one of his fists flew at the Cajun X-Man.  A local newspaper reporter (The TV crew that had just arrived was over interviewing madam Jeanmaire at the time) saw the two men arguing over the tall, majestic, woman with white hair and café au lait skin, and rushed over as she recognized L'Art.  

'My goodness that's Marten Ricky the new hottie pop rocker.'  She thought looking at the other man in the argument, She took notes, L'art through a punch at Ricky, which he dodged very easily and every other blow the dancer tried to rain down on the singer.  Finally a blond man, who'd been stuff chocolates into various pockets, had pulled L'Art away from Ricky to hiss something into the dancer's ear. Remy ignored the woman watching ad writing notes as he saw a light coating of ice form along the hair on the dancer's arm.  L'Art goggled at Bobby a second and then rushed off.  Remy turned and asked his lover,

"What you say to him?"

"I just said if he laid a finger on you I'd freeze him so bad he'd need two pairs of socks down his tights from now on, and I backed it up with a little taste of 'Chilly'."  Remy laughed then kissed him as they walked off back to their seats, leaving Storm shaking her head over the incident.  Remy reached over and pulled a bag of 'milk duds' from Bobby's pocket, happy to see it hadn't melted, Bobby had seen to it that none of the candy melted form his body heat… maybe later that would change.  The reporter, watching the two men go, nearly passes out, here she had the scoop of the decade fall into her lap, by tomorrow she'd have her own column in a major paper.  Too bad she'd learn in the morning that Marten Ricky had been photographed with Lindsey Pike leaving a motel 6 in Milwaukee.

**

Once the intermission was over and everyone backing their seats Madame Jeanmaire happily announced that next piece 'Sleeping Beauty' would be performed by two of her most promising students.  The television news's camera crew had set up off to the side of the audience, waiting to start rolling to get some footage on 'local talent' for the morning news hour.  The lights dimmed to a strange purplish glow as a boy strained to wheel out a table draped in a long white cloth, with what looked like a dead body in it, bathed in a bright spotlight.  

#J-Lee look her skirt looks like a shark fin sticking out of the water.#  Griffin was right, Prunella's stiff tutu was sticking straight up as she lay 'sleeping' on the table.  Once Porter had reached center stage the music started and the words, 'I'm to sexy for my love…' started to blare from the speakers, the crowd laughed as Prunella sat bolt up right and screeched,

"That's the wrong side!  No, no, no!"  She shook her fist, hopped off the table and ran off the stage, with the spotlight followed her every step, and the music cut abruptly and a few moments later she ran back and climbed back into place, tutu sticking straight up to the ceiling, on the table.  Jubilee was nearly on the floor laughing,

"Oh God, oh God, that was too funny."  Griffin thought it was the right time to point out Porter's little problem to her and she nearly choked on her gum.  "I can't believe he hasn't noticed that, Griffin quick turn around."  Griffin stood up and craned his head over his shoulder to look at her,

#Are my seams straight dear.#  He asked in falsetto voice.  Jubilee looked away from his form fitting tights and could only nod.

"Oh ya, if I had a quarter I could bounce it off you."  Griffin blushed.

#Okay enough looking back there.#  Back on stage the music started again, the right side this time and some vapid, tired, music filled the theater, the bright white spotlight was again stuck on Prunella as the purple lights around her turned Porter into a purple dancing raison.  The two on stage started their scene with a kiss to wake Beauty, unfortunately Porter had chosen to stand with his back to the audience and thus displayed his costume's short coming to everyone, scattered laughs and twitters followed.  Prunella mimed waking up and stretched out her arms, smacking Porter, who hadn't straightened up full yet, in the head.  The music got faster and Prunella through herself into Porter's arms, and nearly blinded by her spotlight he almost missed catching her, the rest that followed wasn't too bad, that is until during one of their leaps together Prunella's dance shoe came off and flew out to land somewhere in the audience. For the rest of the dance she was lopsided, bobbing up and down with every in even step, there were times you could catch her looking into the crowd, as if searching for her shoe was more important then trying to keep up with Porter, who was all over the stage.  Finally it was over and the two stepped forward, hands clasped to take a bow, only because of the brightness of the spotlight, Prunella miscalculated where the stage edge was and she fell over the side, dragging Porter with her down into the orchestra pit.  In the audience Porter's mother, a rather large, stocky, German woman, with a deep voice jumped up and yelled,

"Oh, My BABY!"  As she charged into the pit, flinging aside chairs and Prunella, to pick up her son and carry him away as Porter protested, 

"Mommy I'm fine, I'm not hurt, Prunella's tutu broke my fall."  Prunella, in a decidedly crushed tutu, crawled from the pit, hair in her face and she stood up to yell at everyone, 

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"  Before she hurried to the edge and tried to hoist herself back onto the stage to finish her bowing, but she couldn't get her leg up high enough, so she ran to a side door to get backstage.

"Okay I take it back this ballet stuff is ain't so bad." Victor roared louder then the others.

"Oh that poor girl, she'll be emotionally scared for life over this."  Jean sympathized.

"Jean that's Prunella Prellpit, you know 'Prunepit'," Bobby pointed out, "The one I told you makes trouble for Jubes in class."  Stormed leaned over,

"That's her?  Well I'd say she is just getting back some karmic justice she's been collecting… this was fait."  The weather goddess pointed out and Bobby nodded thinking,

'And here I never even got to ice up that girl's shoes, like I'd wanted to.'  Bobby remembered the time Jubilee had told him that Prunepit had pulled open her shower curtain to make the other girls laugh at her, since then Jubes only showered back in her room at school.  In his mind Prunella Prellpit could use a little mental scaring of her own.  The TV people were ready to give up and go home when one of the assistants rushed over to them,

"We have to stay, I just saw the most amazing kids, they weren't even dancing and they looked fantastic."  Reluctantly the cameraman settled back down and the reporter went to look at this 'find'.  Backstage Griffin and Jubilee had watched the whole thing unfolding like a car crash in slow motion, and everyone backstage had to muffle their laughter so they wouldn't be heard out front.  Jubilee thought Prunella's fit over the wrong song playing couldn't have peen topped but the way one thing had followed another, the bad lights, Porter's baggy tights, Prunella's shoe landing in some woman's lap all had been topped with their fall off the stage and it had her and all the other students rolling in the ground in hysterics, they'd all been at one time or another the target of Prunella's sharp tongue.  Griffin was holding up Jubilee as tears of laughter threatened her make-up.

#We'll have to go do some touchups after this.#  He told her pointing to his face, Jubilee unable to speak nodded.  By that time Porter's mother had carried him backstage, and she was pulling off his coat and tights to look for any cuts or bruising on him.  Prunella stomped in thunder faced, looking for someone to yell at.  Wisely Griffin and Jubilee snuck away before she saw either of them, some of the others had also hidden behind things and the next pair were on stage doing 'The Little mermaid'  as Prunella ran into the dressing room and slammed the door behind her so hard a piece of set fell to reveal two hiding girls.  Sitting at the vanity table Jubilee dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex.  Her make-up was still in good shape so she didn't fuss with it.  

"We'd better go get stretched out for our turn."  Jubilee pointed out, so she and Griffin went to the warm-up aria and helped each other prepare.  The Reporter and the assistant saw them there, working to heat up their muscles, they saw Griffin do a kicking leap into the air to land cat-like beside the china doll of a girl, then they watched as he picked her up and they did a few steps together.  Smiling like thieves they hurried back to their seats to placate the cameraman.  Soon the mermaid was beached and the audience was treated to Pinocchio dancing with the blue fairy, happy to be a real boy.  Griffin and Jubilee separated to each take their position at either end of the stage in the shadows.

**


	6. Part 3

Madame Jeanmaire, looking decidedly haggard, stepped out from behind the curtain with a large gleeful smile on her lips and only one thought in her head helping her to carry on,

'It's almost over.'  She looked out over the fidgeting crowed and introduced, "The final act of this evening's recital, is a choreographed piece from the fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast' with Miss Jubilation Lee and her partner, a new addition to our classes-" Someone groaned at that, "from the Montreal school of dance, instructed  by Madam Menard herself… the Tiger-Hawk."  She ran off the stage to watch from the audience.  On the darkened stage the first notes of a solo guitar rang out sounding lonely, there was no movement till a single yellow light fell on a huddled form on the floor on the right side of the stage, the light made fur and hair glint red/gold.  Slowly the figure rose up and raised it's paw-like fists in anger.

"Hey doesn't that look like your old costume Vic?"  Raven whispered over Loric's head.  Victor nodded absent mindedly because he was focused on the young man that was radiating strong waves of animal power.  The boy suddenly leapt up into the air, landing in time with the music that had become a mournful howl. 

"Shss, this is Jube's part, hey that kid is better then that L'Art guy."  Logan surprisingly commented.

"An dats no towel."  Remy added smiling at Bobby.  

"Or socks."  Bobby added.  The dancer's skill, power and feeling came out over the hushed audience; all eyes were riveted on the young man billed in the program only as 'Tiger–Hawk'.  The reporter poked the cameraman in excitement; this was exactly what they'd been waiting to see.

"Are you getting this?"  He hissed, the cameraman waved him away engrossed in what he was filming.  The large beast's head mask the boy wore, swung around, the eyes looked but they didn't find what they sought.  The Beast started to roam the right side of the stage, with powerful movements at first, but all too soon his strength was leaving him.  On the left side blue lights came on and beamed down creating moonlight in a forest of black shadows, another figure appeared, darting in and out of the lights.  She ran gracefully around the left half of the stage, but zigged away from the side where the mournful beast now realized Belle wasn't coming back to him.  Again and again when she would have crossed over into the yellow light Belle veered away, she too was searching for someone.  Jubilee did a quick lively dance to reach her mark in the center of the stage as all the lights around them became white and she found the beast lying at her feet… dead.  She ran, leaping gazelle like, to his side and cast herself onto his still form and mined crying… The beast's body moved and Griffin rolled onto his back and looked up at Jubilee.  His let his illusion 'Beast' mask melted away as he smiled up at her as he sat up to reveal to everyone… 

"Griffin!"  Mystique gasped as the rest of the Xer's joined her, all completely shocked by this revelation.  The twins looked at each other,

"Cool!"  They said together then looked up at there dad for his reaction, Victor sat stone faced.  His kid was a tight wearing, prancing, sissy pants… but how?  But Victor remembered that the kid was actually wearing a version of his costume and in a fight his cub could hold his own better then most, maybe it was okay for him to dance like this… he sure was good at it.  Logan darted a look over at Sabretooth and saw him sitting there eyes wide, jaw unhinged and an undecided look on his face.

"Real talented kid you got there 'Tooth."  Victor looked at his arch nemesis, raised his chin and said,

"Thanks."  By now both Griffin and Jubilee were kneeling on the stage, facing each other.  Jubilee reached out and took Griffin's hand, they came to their feet and danced together, performing lifts, leaps, pas de deux, and a moment before the music ended and the lights went out Griffin pulled Jubilee close and kissed her right on the lips… in front of everyone in the theater.  "Thank God!"  Sabretooth's voice rang out loud and clear in the darkness and Griffin's laugh rang out in reply.  The room exploded into applause and cheers.  The lights came up to reveal Jubilee and Griffin, still holding hands, stepping forward to take a bow, smiling.  Sean was ecstatic, he'd got it all on film and he couldn't wait to show it to Emma back at school.  In her seat Talica smiled happily, it was about time Griffin was himself again.

"The Tiger-Hawk flies again."  She murmured.  Sitting beside her Scott heard. 

"You knew he could dance like that, why didn't you tell anyone?"  Talica shrugged.

"Early on a lot of people didn't react well when they learn he danced, so he just stopped mentioning it."  The twins crowded around her.

"We wouldn't have-" Loric started, and Navar continued,

"Laughed at him."

"We didn't even know-"

"He could do that kind of," 

"Stuff." The twins finished together. "Without any powers."

**

Griffin and Jubilee ran backstage and were greeted by fellow students amazed by their performance. The Reporter and his news camera crew came to stand between them.

"Good day, Lester Erickson here with young ballet dancers Jubilation Lee and Griffin Darkholm… better known at Tight-Hawk, these two have just stolen tonight's show.  Miss Lee your teacher told us that at first you didn't have a partner until Griffin here, a friend form your boarding school, stepped in and offered to dance with you.  How did that feel?"  Jubilee hesitated then smiled at Griffin.

"Well, I was surprised, I mean I didn't know Griffin danced, then to learn he can go professional anytime he wants was kind of intimidating, I didn't know if I was good enough to be his partner.  But just being with him makes me dance better then I ever have."  The reporter turned to Griffin, 

"You've studied with the New York City Company's former prima ballerina Madam Menard, why did you stop?"  Griffin was careful to match his lip movements to his words,

#I was found recently by my family, they live here in the states, so wanting to be with them meant having to leave Madam's school.#

"Will you be going professional soon, maybe give Julian L'Art some competition?"  Griffin smiled with his mouth closed, 

'Wouldn't want to flash your fangs on the news now.'  He thought as he said,  #I'm only fifteen, and after tonight I couldn't possibly dance with anyone but J-Lee.  She completes me… Um, as a dancing partner.#  Griffin added quickly, when he saw the girls in the class go starry-eyed at his words.

"Completes you?  So there wasn't any feeling in that kiss you exchanged at the end of your performance?"

#Well, um… How could anyone kiss Jubilee and not feel something.#  Griffin Blushed as Jubilee hugged him around the waist,

"I think, like with dancing, with a little practice we can only get better."  Jubilee added with a giggle as Griffin's eyes snapped to her's.

"One last question to-" Prunella, once again primed and tutu almost flat again, came to wrap herself around Griffin like a python.

"I'm Prunella Prellpit, Madame Jeanmaire really wanted Tiger-Hawk here to partner me at first, but it was too late, I was already committed to Porter Epson and had to say no."  The reporter turned to her, 

"Excuse us, I'm doing an interview here young lady."  Prunella scowled and stomped off only to be yanked over by Porter's mother to show her a bruise she'd found on her son's face.

"You assaulted my baby."  The woman accused Prunella.

"What, HE fell on me!"  The reporter turned back to Jubilee and Griffin,

"A few final questions.  How did you make your mask vanish like that, and move your tail so it warped around Miss. Lee's leg when you kissed her, why didn't the tail vanish with the mask?" 

#The mask was magic of course, it disappears when the spell is broken, everyone knows that.#  Griffin said with a forced smile.

"I like his tail, the 'Beast' was fun with it, so why couldn't the prince keep it after everything was done."  Jubilee joked to defuse the moment, "Woah we got to run."  During the interview Madam Jeanmaire had been on stage thanking everyone for attending and reminded parents that lessons resumed next week.  All the students, Porter stuffed back onto his costume by his mother, and even Julian L'Art, who was looking Griffin over with interest till the lights came up and revealed the redness in his hair, trooped on stage to join Madam.  Jubilee didn't like the look in the older man's eyes so she reached out past Porter and pulled Griffin to her side.  L'Art caught Porter as he fell off balance.

"Oh thank you."  Porter gushed; L'Art let him go quickly, because though the dark haired boy was fairly good looking, he didn't need 'those' kinds of problems cropping up and ruining his career.  Everyone was taking a collective bow when suddenly the words, 'I'm to Sexy for my Love…' started again and Griffin winked at Jubilee before he began to dance freestyle and she joined him with a laugh and after a moment so did the other students.  Some of the audience even stoods up to dance too.  Once off the stage Jubilee rushed onto the little room and quickly packed away her things as Griffin watched, then he pulled out his cloths and said to Jubilee,

#J-Lee could you help me get this off?#  She turned to see him carefully removing the fur collar and gingerly pulling at his sleeve.

"Sure, it will be easier then getting it on."  She jumped up and started tugging off the top of the costume, and once that was done she took a good grip on the waistband of the tights and started to pull down.

#J-Lee wait!#  Griffin squeaked, grabbing her wrist, just in time to stop her from pulling any more.  #I think you got my underwear too.#  Jubilee twisted her fingers in the top of the tights outwards, sure enough the black elastic of Griffin's underwear was caught up in his tights.

"Well that would have been interesting."  She smiled at him.

#For you maybe.#  Griffin was blushing again.  Jubilee fixed her grip and peeled his tights off more carefully.  Griffin dressed quickly and went out of the room to wait for Jubilee to finish changing.  Prunella saw him standing alone and stormed over.

"I hope you are happy.  You ruined the show for all the other students, stealing it like that."

#No, I ruined it for you Prunella, you just dragged poor Porter along for the ride.#

"I, I… hu?"  Prunella looked at him.

#Look down Prunella, your shoe is untied again.#

"No it isn't."  She said looking down anyway and as she watched she felt invisible fingers on her foot as her laces became untied before here eyes.

#Didn't you notice that your fall off the stage seamed to happen in slow-motion, that it was almost like floating down?#  Prunella looked at him.

"Freak."  She whispered.

#Yes and if you tell you'll never have a peaceful moment again,#  Voice started to whisper in her ear, so low she couldn't make them out, #that goes for being nasty to Jubilee and the other students, just because Madam Jeanmaire is your aunt and you can get away with it.#  Prunella ran off, and Griffin retied her shoe for her, before she hurt herself.  'Wouldn't want her to trip now.'  He thought.  

"You are a very bad Cub Griffin 'Whatever-your-last-name is-now'."  Jubilee said from the open door, "this was all about vengeance for me wasn't it?"  She came over to him and hugged him.  "Thank you, boy did you see her face."  They gathered up the things, packed the bags.

#Here I'll carry that.#  Griffin carried them.

"Thanks, I'll close the door and you can lock it."  With a thought the little room was locked again and they went to see the waiting Xers.

**

Gen-X and the others were waiting by the door for them to come out, Jubilee was pulled into Logan's bear-hug as she laughed.

"Did you see us?"

"We sure did, you were beautiful lass," Sean smiled then turned to Griffin, "as for  you lad, you should move more like that in our training sessions.  I have it all here for you both to see and I know Emma and the boys will want to see it too."

#Did you get 'sleeping beauty' on tape?#  Griffin asked innocently.

"The whole thing lad, every moment."  The two dancers grinned; they could watch Prunella falling off the stage over, and over, and over again.  Jubilee decided then and there she was going to feed the tape to some of the Shi'ar computers and have them make it 3-D for her and Griffin.  Hank came over and thumped Griffin on the back and kissed Jubilee's hand.

"Truly enchanting." He said before making room for others, as Storm came forward and hugged Griffin and Jubilee together.

"Skill like those are a gift, you will dance for us all again someday, won't you?"  She asked.

"Sure, why not."  Jubilee grinned.

#For your birthday maybe.#  Griffin added.  Logan took Jubilee back in his arms beaming like her proud father as he said to Griffin,

"You did real good kid."  Bobby and Remy stepped closer and Bobby whispered into Griffin's ear as Remy handed Jubilee a bouquet of spring flowers.  Both Remy and Jubilee saw what Bobby was doing and they started to laugh.  Once Bobby stepped away Griffin put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out…

#Five dollars?  Hey I was way better then that.#  He sighed, #Well if the whole saving humanity thing doesn't work I can always fall back on my dancing, I'll need to incorporate some pole dancing too I guess.#  Everyone laughed and Navar piped up,

"What is pole dancing?"

"Something firemen do."  Talica said quickly, "Nice to see you are back to normal Griffin, I missed this part of you."  Talica turned to Jubilee.  "Till now he'd never taken a partner, he's always s danced solo… I can see he was just waiting for you."  Victor walked up now, ignoring Jubilee he said to Griffin, 

"Well at least it's not a flower shop, but I'm still not too sure you should be locking lips with 'his' pup."  Sabertooth pointed at Logan over his shoulder.  Jubilee frowned.

"He kisses who he wants, bub and your approval isn't needed."  Jubs glared at the tall blond man.

"Feisty isn't she.  Good choice, she'll stand up with you in a fight."  Vic grinned down at Jubilee for a slight second.  Surprised Jubilee asked, 

"You were testing me?"

"Yup, my cubs deserve the best, keep it up."  Mystique slunk over still in her 'Emma' persona.

"I have contacts with various dance companies throughout the world, if either of you want to go on dancing, just name the place, I'll arrange it."  Griffin knew the offer wasn't made lightly.

#Thanks, we'll keep it in mind um… Emma."  He winked at her.  Forge stoically shook their hands, but in his mind he was designing a dance game, where dancers battled the F.o.H. as they advanced to become world champions.  Charles wheeled over, eyes glowing with joy.

"It pleases me to know you have both developed skills outside of your powers.  I have rarely enjoyed a performance so much before."  Jubilee and Griffin thanked him.  Scott and Jean congratulated them both and Jean added,

"I use to dance when I was little, but I grew too tall and had to let it go.  "I'm glad someone in the family dances."  She smiled at Griffin.  Monet came up to Jubilee, 

"I could never dance like that, but I'm pleased to be able to watch you, you're very accomplished."

"Thanks… I think."  Griffin turned to find Jono and Angelo looking at him, as Page just giggled and hugged Jubilee before going off to try and get Julian L'Art's autograph.

#What?# 

~We were wondering, do you like doing that?~  Jono asked.  ~Dancing.~

#Do you like playing the guitar?#

"It's not the same thing."  Angelo argued.

#Yes it is, Jono's skill is in his fingers and mind, mine are in my body and the control I have over it.  Each move, every step is a test to be executed perfectly.#

~A challenge, like wanting every note to be right?~

#Exactly.#  Griffin agreed.

"We'll, you an' Jubes were both perfect, she out danced all the other chicas."  Angelo smiled at Jubilee.

"Griffin gave me a jolt cola before the show."  Jono jerked his head around to look at Griffin.

~Willingly?~

"Yup."   Jubilee smiled.

~Brave.~

"Foolish."  Angelo countered.  The two young Gen-X men walked away as they argued together.  The twins wanted to know if Griffin would teach them some of 'that dance stuff'.  Griffin told them to wait and see if they were still interested in the morning.  Then suddenly Vic was back, reaching out he took hold of Griffin's chin.

"Are you wearing make-up?"

#A bit, with the stage lights you have to put some on or people can't make out your features.#

"*Harrumph* Really."  Victor accepted grudgingly.  Then Emmy Johnson and her daughter Jane were rushing up and smiling.  Emmy hugged Griffin as she exclaimed,

"Thank you for the tickets, what a surprise and when you took the mask off at the end and I recognized you, I almost fell out of my seat.  You were amazing Griffin and your Jubilee was divine,"  Jubilee Looked at the little old woman hopping around and hugging Griffin, then she saw Logan mouthing the words 'your Jubilee.'  As Emmy continued to speak, "The two of you took my breath away with that over head lift near the end."  Griffin blushed as he turned to introduce Emmy and Jane to everyone.

#Emmy, Jane this is my family, everyone there are my friends, Emmy Johnson and her daughter Jane, Emmy here saved me from going crazy in Wal-mart a few months back.#  Griffin offered cryptically.  They started shaking hands all around.  Emmy looked around at everyone before smiling at Jean, 

"You and your husband must be so proud of your son."  It took Jean a moment to get over her surprise and answer the kind woman,

"Yes, yes I… we are."  Jean said for the first time she was really acknowledging that Griffin was her son too.

"Not many men would want their sons to develop a talent for dancing ballet; it is so good to find you aren't narrow minded like that."  Emmy continued but she wasn't looking at Scott, she had actually walked up to Sabertooth and was shaking his huge hand.  Everyone was shocked.  That's when Emmy saw Xavier off to one side speaking with Madame Jeanmaire, from the looks of it the teacher was still trying to convince him that Griffin needed to give himself over to a life of dancing.  Looking up Charles now saw her too, he wheeled over and Emmy hugged him.  Shocked Griffin said the only thing he could think of,

#Hey!#  

"Forgive us everyone, Emmy and I have known each other for decades, we attended collage together and never lost touch.  Along with me she was one of the first to pioneer the defense of mutant rights and later she helped in getting new mutants to safe havens,"  Charles looked at his old friend, "Emmy I see you've met my son."

"Your son?  But he-"  She was looking back at Victor, who was trying to keep the twins from running off to climbing up the set rigging, that is till they came face to face with madam Jeanmaire who asked them,

"Do you both dance like your brother?  You could begin lessons by the end of the week."  Loric and Navar looked at each other then hurried back to Victor and peeked out form behind their father till she was gone.

"It's a long story, and I'll be more then pleased to tell it to you over dinner."  Charles offered as Emmy smiled.

"That sounds lovely Charles, I see you still use the blanket."  She said looking at the plad patterned lap blanket that covered the professor's legs.

"It has always been one of my favorites."  Emmy and Jane had to leave then, but they made plans to come visit the school soon.  Porter Epson was suddenly there standing next to Griffin with his eyes glued to the young cat-like mutant's face.

#Um hi Porter, can I help you?#  Victor, still standing nearby growled at the geeky boy till he ran off back to his mother.  Forge shoot Creed a 'Look', but didn't have to say a word because Porter's mother was coming over and with a high head of steam she yelled up at Victor,

"Who are you that you growl at my son, how dare you scare my boy.  You a grown man shouldn't go around frightening 18 year old little boys."  Mrs. Epson was shaking her finger at Creed now and Logan was laughing so hard at the 'Who the hell is this woman' look on his old enemy's face that tears ran down his cheeks.  From over in his corner Julian L'Art finished signing an autograph for a freckled blond girl when he heard that the boy he'd been watching wasn't jailbait.

"Excuse me."  L'Art said to the girl, flung the paper at her and sprinted to where Porter watched his mother tearing a strip off Griffin's father, only to stop when she saw L'Art approaching her baby.

"What," Victor sneered at Logan, "is her problem?  Her kid is 'off', with his hormones on high pourin' off him as he's standing there, next to my cub, as hot for him as bunny-" Griffin blanched. 

#Epson!  Eeew!  Someone like Jono fine but Epson no way."

~Whot!~  Jono's gaze shot to Griffin.

#Well if I went 'that way' I'd like you a heck of a lot more then a wuss like him.#  Griffin confided to his teammate.

~But you're not… are you?~  Griffin just smiled, picked up his and Jubilee's bags and headed for the door.  ~You aren't are you… HEY!  I want an answer over here.~  Angelo smiled wickedly.

"Signora Frost she has us down for a training session tomorrow afternoon; ask him again in the 'Locker room'."  Jono's eyes went wide.  "Don't worry I'll protect you from him."  Jono sighed mentally, and then Angelo added,  "Besides this hombre saw you first."  And he walked off laughing as Storm, who hadn't heard a word they were saying, dove to catch Jono who'd passed out.

**

The large party made up of the three combined mutant groups had just reached the doors of the theater, when a deep voice with a Russian accent called out.

"Mr. Darkholm, Miss. Lee… Please wait, Miss. Lee… Mr. Darkholm!"  Mystique looked confused till Griffin turned and said,

#Yes?#  And Jubilee whispered, 

"Its his stage name."  Raven was touched that he'd chosen her name and she strutted, past Jean, to his side… after all she 'was' Emma Frost for the evening.

"You have some business with my students?"  She asked in her best 'Emma' voice.  

"Yes, I am' Roland Iliac, a talent finder for the 'New York City Ballet Company' and I would really like to invite them both to attend our tryouts.  You two move together as I have rarely seen in all my years of 'searching' I almos' believe you could fly off the stage together with those leaps of yours."

"Um… thank you but aren't Griffin and I are kinda young to go off to New York city?"  Jubilee asked, and Griffin added,

#I don't want to go professional, I'm not interested in dancing as a job, besides we have special training at our regular school we can't just drop.#  They started walking away towards the vans, where the more of others waited for them.

"Vat!  You can not be serious, you'll be a hit, skill, looks and the audience loves you."  The man wasn't taking no for an answer, he'd followed them every step of the way and now even reached out and put his hand on Jubilee's shoulder, to keep her in place.  "Look I know about these things."  Before Logan could charge over Griffin had Iliac's hand in his and pulled it off Jubilee.

#Don't ever touch her… I'm saying that for your own safety, her dad's a real wolverine about strangers and touching.#  He warned, but now the man had his hand clamped around Griffin's forearm.  'Time to pull out the stops.'  Griffin thought.  #You say people will love us?#  Roland nodded happily as Logan arrived beside them.  #Will they love 'me' as much when they see I've got this?#  His tail fell out from under his coat, and he waved it in front of the surprised man's face, more Xers came to stand closer.  #It wasn't a 'prop' and how about these?#  He asked sarcastically as he extended his claws out to their full three inches.  #Do you have someone who will be willing to help me into my tights every night, so I don't shred every costume I have to wear?#  But by then Roland Iliac was running away across the parking lot, and nearly fell as he skidded across a solitary patch of ice.  #*Sigh* Love is so fickle these days J-Lee, I'll stick with my family accepting me the way I am.#

"Dido."  Jubilee agreed.  Victor strolled over.

"Hey cub, my old costume looked good on you, nice choice in colors too."  Sabertooth smiled and Griffin saw the proud look in Victor's eyes.  Bobby who'd been listening to the whole thing chose that moment to ask,

"You said you needed help getting' into your tights… who helped you put them on tonight?"  Bobby's question had everyone looking at Griffin.  Talica broke in.

"Um… I'm hungry when do we eat?"

"You don't eat dear, remember,"  Raven told her turning back to look at her son,  "but nice try."

"Who?"  It was Logan who asked that time, his voice getting rumblely and Griffin backed away.

#Um… Prunella Prellpit.#

"Try again."  The crust Canadian said, crossing his arms.  Jubilee stomped her foot.

"Oh for goodness sakes, I did, okay.  Not like I saw 'anything' he had his underwear on Geeze.  Now drop it."  Jubilee shouted.

"But-" Logan said.

"I said drop it Wolvie."  She said again before hopping into the van that was filling up with mostly X-Women.

"Fine but the next time he need's tights put on him, it had better be his sister who dose it."  And he headed for the other van, but he still heard her say,

"No problem, getting them on is difficult, taking them off is way easier anyway."

"Okay,"  Sean said cheerfully from the driver's seat,  "New school rule, no dressing or undressing fellow students without supervision."  From the passenger seat beside him Logan, now satisfied, said nothing.  Seeing his chance to get even with Griffin, Jono added,

~Angelo we both know what Griffin calls underwear, good thing Logan doesn't know hu?~  Logan's head snapped up.

"What's so different about the kid's underwear?"  Logan turned to ask Jono as Griffin sank as low as he could in the very back seat with his brothers.  Jono would have smiled if he had lips.

~His are made so they can accommodate his tail.~  Angelo nodded.

"But they could also get him in the door easily at a fetish club I'm sure."  Griffin gasped, as Loric asked,

"What's a fetish club?"

#A death sentence.#  Griffin said peeking over the back of the seat at Logan's red face.  Remy then asked Bobby, 

"Bobby, Remy he don' remember seeing any underwear lines in dat costume Griffin was wearin', did you see any?"  

"Why no Remy I didn't."  Bobby started to snigger and Griffin pulled Navar between himself and Logan's heated glair.  The ride after that was silent and the moment they arrived back at the school Logan jumped out of the van and ran for the front door.  It took a moment to realize where the Canadian was running off to and for what reason.

#Oh honestly, he can't be serious.  He's not really going to look in my underwear drawer to see-" Griffin balanced, #HE'S GOING TO LOOK IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!!#  In seconds he was flying to his room, just in time to see Logan flinging bags of yarn, crochet hooks and patterns aside to get to the last of the underwear that hadn't made the migration to the bathroom's linen closet yet.  As Logan held up a pair that were bright blue with gold stars, to look at the wide elastic straps that made up the back, Griffin dashed madly around, trying to collect and stuff his crochet things under the bed out of sight.  Only, now because of two storage bins packed full of finished crochet projects, that were going to become Christmas gifts, there was no room for anything else.  Logan turned around with his evidence to look at Griffin, and he saw the young man standing there crochet hooks in his hands, patterns scattered at his feet, tangled up in about three different colors of yarn, his tail trying desperately to brush stray balls of yarn back under his bed.  #Um… this isn't what it looks like.#

The end


End file.
